campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Europe
Europe or EU? *Ok, I'll bite. Why are some countries of Europe listed under "Candidates"? Nevermind, I see now, it was from the Wikipedia:Template:EU countries and candidates copy. *New question, should we leave them broken out and use Europe as the larger political European Union, or mix them together alpha sort, using Europe as just a plain ole continent? -- MrDolomite | Talk 21:14, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :My opinion would be to keep it per the UN geographic list. Which means I probably have some extra countries that shouldn't be on the list, but we can work that out as we go. Right now, Bulgaria is the only country that has a page. Chadlupkes 18:17, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::I must say I am bit offended by this listing. People and even European politicians are equating Europe with the EU, perhaps out of laziness, or for demogogical reasons. One might say that "Europe = EU" is becoming increasingly true, but we must aim higher than 50 or 90% truth, don't you think ? I will correct the listing in a minor way, by adding non-EU countries and making clear that the others are exactly relating to the EU. I think it is worthwile to make it clear which ones are in the EU, and which aspire to become members in the near future, beacuse those are important parameters. So I think such a division is important, and gives readers and editors a clearer view of things than an alphabetic list. --Mokgand 13:33, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Hmm the correction got to be quite substantial. Europe is a quite complex place. Perhaps there could be a sub-template for the countries that do not yet have an entry ? Or perhaps a simple division between EU and non-EU would do... Where is the UN geographic list. It would exclude Turkey, I guess but include a list of other countries. -Mokgand 15:13, 7 August 2006 (UTC) New Comment Section *Wow, hadn't popped on to see the template for a while. What a trainwreck it has become, IMHO. I have always thought bottom of the article templates should be quick and dirty navigation tools, not major source of information about membership, etc. Clearly, EU vs Europe issue is something editors are passionate about. Let's have articles for that, if there aren't ones already. Will this be a large template due to the number of countries which need to be listed? Sure. Should the countries be broken out in every possible categorization method? Nope. To make the template shorter, we can check out the "show/hide" code like this one Wikipedia:Template:NATO. -- MrDolomite | Talk 15:34, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :*Geez, wouldn't you know it, the template I pick for an "example" isn't a nice clean list, it has countries broken out too. :) -- MrDolomite | Talk 15:35, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::I'd like to keep the templates small, so let's think about how to do this. What about moving most of the breakdown information on who is in the EU or not onto the Europe page, and just having this template be a list of countries? Chadlupkes 19:28, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::: No prob, but Bulgaria, Romania are not EU - members - yet. Also I think "territories" is better than regions and the EU should be dropped there. -Mokgand 20:22, 7 August 2006 (UTC)